Jag ti naysol kad'aue
by Kebiin
Summary: Master S'had Owf'oot was the greatest Jedi of his time. Why? One-shot


Okay, so this was a random idea that came to me during lunch one day. One of my friends was talking about how he had a lightsaber for everything and I started messing with him. I was like "Oh. Let me rumage look through my bag and get my droid killing lightsaber. No... wait... that's my Malak killing saber." Or something to that effect. Anyways, another friend of mine obviously thought it was funny because she almost choked on her food or milk, or whatever it was at the time when she started laughing. It must've been milk 'cause I remember thinking how close I came to being covered in milk. Ah... good times. lol. I don't own KOTOR or Star Wars or anything...

* * *

"Master?"

The older Jedi turned to face his padawan. "Yes?"

The young woman held out a holobook toward him. "Who was Master Owf'oot?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Master Owf'oot."

The great Battlemaster paused for a moment, pushing a few strands of his long, dark hair off of his shoulder. Then it dawned on him. _Naysol kad'aue. _He thought. "Of course," he laughed "Master Owf'oot. I haven't told you about him?" he asked as he took the holobook and activated it.

"No."

Cin Drallig scrolled through the data. "Well, I guess I'll have to now. It says here that Master Owf'oot was the most feared and respected Jedi Master of the Old Republic due to his unique style. The end." Drallig turned off the holobook to punctuate his statement.

"But tha-" Serra began.

Drallig held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "Didn't your master teach you not to argue with your elders?" he asked with a grin.

Serra gave a small huff and rolled her eyes. "Yes Master."

Drallig chuckled. "You've come a long way from that rebellious streak of yours. There's more on Master Owf'oot somewhere in the archive, but I'll tell you one of my favorite stories about him." The old man paused for dramatic effect.

Serra raised an eyebrow. "Master?"

"Right. Sorry. Master Owf'oot lived in the days of the Old Republic around the time of Darth Malik's reign." Drallig began as they walked along the various corridors of the Jedi Temple. "He developed a rather unique style of fighting. It was called S'had because he was the only Jedi who could ever master it. "

Serra became very curious. "Why is that?"

"His style involved the use of many lightsabers… so many in fact, that during the Mandalorian Wars, he was called 'Jag ti naysol kad'aue.'" Cin smiled at the look on the young woman's face.

"How did he pull that off?"

Drallig laughed. "Paitence. A good story takes time. Master Owf'oot had been assigned to the crew of the Endar Spire. It was eventually attacked by the Sith fleet over Taris. A young Jedi named Bastila Shan had been on the ship and had used an escape pod to leave the ship. Owf'oot met up with another Republic soldier named Carth Onasi and escaped the ship as well. The two began to search for Bastilla who, as they later learned, had been captured by one of the local gangs. After Owf'oot and Onasi freed her, Bastila joined them so that they could escape Taris together. At the time, Taris was under the Sith quarantine and no vessels were allowed to leave without the launch codes. The only way to get those codes was to get them directly from the Sith base, which was exactly what Master Owf'oot and his friends did…."

* * *

The base door slid open to reveal a dark, polished reception room. A Twi'lek receptionist stood at the desk. She demanded to know why we were there and told us to leave. I'm thinkin' _Yeah, we're really gonna tell you that we came to steal launch codes so we can leave the planet. _I threatened her and she started pleading for us to just let her leave. That was fine by me. That's really all I wanted in the first place. I was actually surprised that Bastila didn't launch into one of her lectures after I threatened the girl. I guess she was just as ready to get off Taris as I was.

Anyways, we ran along the halls of the base beating up droids with my droid killing lightsaber, guys with my guy killing saber, and everything else that looked at us funny with my everything else that looked at us funny saber. We finally found one door that led to an elevator. That was what we were looking for. It just _screamed_ LAUNCH CODES. We hopped on the elevator, and it opened into a short hallway with another door at the end.

We opened that door and a Dark Jedi started babbling about us disturbing him and hoping for a promotion for capturing us. We couldn't have any of that, so we had to rough him up a bit. I dug through the pockets of my robe looking for my Dark Jedi killing saber. He just stood there waiting for me to draw my saber, but I couldn't find it. I got frustrated and dumped all of my lightsabers on the floor so I could go through them.

I found my droid killing saber and tossed it aside. Twi'lek killer… kath hound killer… rakgoul killer… I tossed them all over my shoulder as I ruled them out. One of them hit Bastila in the face… I'll never hear the end of _that_. Meanwhile, the Sith dude went to the back of the room, sat down, and started throwing the datapad containing the launch codes in the air and catching them. I guess he was bored.

While he was amusing himself with that, I continued my search for my Dark Jedi killer. Bastila spent her time rolling her eyes and yelling at me for being an idiot. I'm quite sure that I could've found by lightsaber much faster without her nagging me the entire time. I rummaged through my lightsaber pile for a little while longer and finally found my Dark Jedi killer. I ignited it and hurled it at Dark Jedi dude. He fell over dead and I got the launch codes….

* * *

"So, do you see why Master Owf'oot was so lethal?" Cin Drallig asked.

"Yes. He pretends to be an utreekov and then defeats his foes with a surprise attack. That's awesome!" Serra cried.

Drallig stared at his padawan for a moment. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Mando'a?"

Drallig nodded.

"I didn't _totally_ ignore everything you taught me about other languages." She smiled.

Drallig shook his head. "Oookay. Glad you were listening. Well, I suppose we should return this holobook and get back to our training."

"Okay…. Master?"

"Yes?"

"Who was Canderous Ordo?"

* * *

I had a hard time ending it. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I may go back and redo it later.

utreekov - fool, idiot, emptyhead

Jag ti naysol kad'aue - man with too many lightsabers


End file.
